


Royal Secrets

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Jared, Fluff, King Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(from the prompt)Jared (18-21) is a commoner who works hard to support his sickly mother. He doesn't pay too much attention to politics, and is surprised to see the prince's entourage travelling through his village. The prince notices that Jared looks exactly like him, and the prince sneaks off to meet him, telling Jared how fun it would be if they could switch places, just for the day. No one would even notice! When Jared hesitates, the prince also offers Jared a lot of money, to help out Jared's mother.<br/>Jared agrees, but the prince never returns to switch back, and the prince's caretakers just sigh and tell Jared to stop pitching fits when he insists that he's not the prince and he has to go home. It turns out the entourage was escorting the prince to be wed to Jensen, a prince from a neighbouring kingdom, and the prince was willing to do anything to get out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted: here.  
> Also; this is another fill for my Bingo card-Square: forced marriage.  
> Disclaimer- Own nothing, just the fill and the computer I'm working on.

**Title: Royal Secrets**   


 

The artfully positioned torches and zillion candles made the entire banquet hall appear even grander than it probably was. The thick ornate tapestries alight in rich tones of gold and red. Jared kept his expression neutral as he took in the extravaganza; trying to maintain his poise as the _Prince Samuel_ \- who doubtless had been a part of a thousand parties such as this. But Jared; the village schoolmaster privately marvelled at these Elysian halls of the Ackles’ Kingdom.

Accepting his position at the place of honour (after all the party had been thrown in his honour... or more accurately, in honour of the arrival _of Prince Samuel- betrothed to His Majesty, the King Ackles_ ); Jared took a moment to appreciate the welcome given. It was another moment before he realized that he was surrounded by the nobles from King Ackles’ Court rather than his own entourage and desperately wished for some Dutch courage. Another minute passed before he remembered that as the visiting dignitary; he could indeed help himself to the liquor if he so desired.

Smiling inwardly, he reached across the table towards the goblet just as Viscount Lafferty did the same, their hands colliding and spilling the amber liquid over the polished surface. He cringed, apologising profusely for the few stray drops that marred the perfection of the Viscount’s formerly pristine white outfit.

The Viscount looked appalled and then amused at the apologies, “His Highness humbles me... please; it is no matter. Accidents happen.”

Jared nodded, acutely aware of the warm blush on his cheeks as understanding dawned that as _Prince_ _Samuel_ he would rarely, if ever be the one apologising- irrespective of whom was at fault.

Trying to overcome the faux pas; he redoubled his efforts to appear charming and cultured; privately feeling as though he was in a pit of snakes- all eyes on him and everyone judging him. A change in the music alerted him to the arrival of someone of bearing and looking around he found a distinguished stranger sweep into the room in a flurry of thick furs and expensive silks. Tempted as he was to question about the identity of the regal looking man, he held his tongue knowing that this was _so_ not the place to exhibit his political ignorance. The man’s very presence screamed power but it was only when he walked up to the throne and sat without hesitation that Jared realized that this stranger- _this stranger with the keen gaze and powerful aura_ was King Ackles himself.

As if aware of his thoughts the King glanced at him; pining him to his place with a piercing green gaze and Jared felt a shiver run through his spine. He knew those eyes; not for long- and not personally but he had caught that gaze moments ago while glancing around the room because _that gaze_ belonged to the shadowy stranger who had been watching the banquet hall from one of the covered balconies around the roof of the room. At the time he had thought nothing of it, assuming it to be a security detail; only now it appeared not. He gulped; abruptly aware of why it was said to be impossible to get anything past the good king.

He jumped; only barely managing to hide his reaction when the King raised a perfect winged eyebrow at him. He blushed and lowered his gaze; acutely aware that he had been staring and that no one else had actually dared to look the King in his eyes.   
The evening drew on with laughter and music; a few of the candles dimmed but were quickly replaced with fresh ones and Jared began to relax in millimetres. It was near midnight when an attendant presented him with a note. Slightly taken aback, Jared accepted the scroll and pulled it open:

 

Honour me with a dance?

 

The note asked in an elegant script. Jared head shot up in surprise as he looked around for his ‘secret admirer’ and his eyes clashed with jade.

_Well?_

The silently curved eyebrow demanded.

Painfully aware of the heightened colour on his cheeks; he gave an imperceptible nod; watching as the King rose from his seat. He hesitated a moment, unsure of protocol, but when King Ackles did nothing but stand, he rose to join him; stepping into the dance floor the same instant as the King and feeling suitably impressed with the tilted head of acknowledgement he received; finding himself in a firm embrace soon after.

He remained laconic to His Majesty’s murmured queries about his health and wellbeing; blushing even harder when the King pulled him in closer under the guise of dance.

“Sire?” He murmured; hesitant as the music neared its end.

“Hmmm?”

“May I request a private audience, please?”

With his head buried against the man’s neck; Jared felt more than saw the man’s lips tilt in a knowing smile. Nevertheless; he was still taken aback when the King led him out of the banquet hall and to what appeared to be a library; the crowds parting like the red sea before them.

He paused for a moment to get his nerves under control; watching as the security left the room, closing the door behind them with just a mere glance from those predatory eyes.

“I’m not who you think I am; Your Majesty”

The King’s smile was a brittle thing, painful to witness; “I know”

Jared’s eyes widened.

“So, what happens now? Is this where you draw your sword or do you actually have others to assist you?” Again with that curved brow.

“I-” Jared blinked, it had not even occurred to him that people may interpret his deception as an assassination attempt, and was taken completely by surprise by the forearm which was suddenly crushing his windpipe.

“What did you imagine- that I never had to deal with traitors before?” The words were angry, malicious even; the green eyes blazing with fury.

Jared struggled futilely, hands clenching and unclenching against the hand throttling him, “S-Si-Sire, please!”

In reply, he was jerked painfully against the wall hard enough that the breath escaped him in a gasp; his back stinging from the unexpected blow. A hand (and Jared briefly wondered how the King even had a free hand at that point, busy strangling him as he was) felt around for the drawstring of his pants; pulling it free and allowing said pants to pool around his ankles.

Jared’s hands instantly went to cover himself even as tears leaked his eyes.

“Let’s take a look, shall we?” The voice was cold, but the pressure against his neck eased slightly and Jared was grateful, before he realized where the older man’s eyes were fixed.

“ _Pretty_ ” The King pronounced, Jared felt his cheeks heat in humiliation. “You think my men would appreciate the gesture if I handed you to them? Get a little use out of you before your beheading?” He questioned softly, his tone conversational enough that the king could have been discussing the weather for all Jared knew.

“ _No!_ Please...I-I’m sorry” Jared mumbled, tears and snot making his voice sounding choked- his embarrassment long forgotten.

“No? What do you want, then?” The King asked amused, even though his eyes were still glittering with anger; stepping back to regard the clearly terrified younger male.

“I- I just want to go home” Jared confessed miserably, sliding down the wall to curl on the floor as he rocked himself in a failed endeavour at quelling his panic the moment the hand disappeared from around his throat.

“Right” The king snorted; his hand _still_ tight on the sword buckled to his belt.

Jared sniffled, suddenly too tired to maintain his dignity as he realized that this was probably the end for him; “It’s true... I- I was forced into- I didn’t mean to!”

The monarch regarded the crying man for a moment- assassins didn’t turn into blubbering kids so easily in his experience. Something didn’t add up and the heartfelt tears of the sniffling giant thawed his anger; the king taking a cautious step to crouch before the visibly defeated younger man, “Why don’t you tell me what happened? From the beginning”

Nodding his assent, Jared blew his nose in a decidedly un-royal manner; his knees coming down from where they had been pressed against his chest to curl on the floor. “I was asked to play the role of a prince. For a day-”

“By Sam?” The King interrupted.

“By Prince Samuel” The younger man nodded.

“So you were over-ambitious”

“NO!” Jared protested, horrified, “I didn’t want to”

“But you did” The voice brooked no arguments.

Jared nodded miserably, “I didn’t have a choice”

“Sam held a sword on you?” Shrewd eyes narrowed at the question.

He shook his head, “He promised money for my mother’s medicine”

“Money!” The laugh was loud, vicious in the face of Jared’s obvious grief, “You agreed to become a traitor for some measly money?”

“Tr-traitor?” Jared hiccupped; still finding it hard to understand that by impersonating the King’s fiancé- he was in effect- a traitor.  
“God, you are a fool; aren’t you? And Sam played you real nice...” The King rubbed a tired hand through his hair, the pieces falling together as he realized what must have transpired, “Yeah, traitor... unless you can tell me where the _real_ prince Samuel is?”  
Jared’s eyes filled with fresh tears, “I don’t know... he never came back to switch again.”

Emerald eyes narrowed, “What do you mean _switch_?”

“I- I told you! It was just supposed to be for a day... but he never came back. He- And no one would believe me when I told them that I wasn’t the Prince... I-” He hiccupped, “How- how did you know I wasn’t him, Sire?”

“I know my fiancé, _... what’s your name anyway, kid?”

“Ja-Jared”

“Well, Jared; let’s just say I doubt my fiancé would have apologised for spilling wine... and he never would he have accepted my request for a dance”

Jared’s eyes bugged, _what kind of a relation did these two have that Prince Samuel would have turned down a dance from his betrothed?_

Realising that the man next to him was harmless as a puppy (and wasn’t that a _just_ _simile_ for the gangly wide-eyed youth?) the older man relaxed on the floor next to him; sighing “It’s complicated; Jared”

“But-but you’re engaged!” Jared couldn’t help but ask.

The King let out a bark of laughter at that, “And I’m sure you’ve heard of arranged marriages; Kid. He’s a second son; my kingdom needs produce. It felt like a profitable transaction.”

Jared’s jaw hung open.

“But none of that’s going to happen; is it Jared? The minute the truth is revealed we’re both screwed- you get the guillotine and I lose my reputation”

Jared gulped; his imminent death too morbid a thought for him to contemplate at that instant. Instead; he asked, “Why –why would you lose your reputation?”

“My fiancé ran away to escape being married to me...” The king laughed bitterly, “And mind you that’s _after_ I told him he could have his lovers, provided he was discrete. But Sammy chose to run away. .. Tell me, Jared; am I really such an ogre that he had to run away?”

Jared blinked, the sudden twist in conversation giving him a whiplash- was the King seeking _his_ reassurance?

He bit his lip, struggling to find the appropriate words, “I- I haven’t known you for very long, Sire... and I’m just a commoner- a _... a nobody_ ; but I believe you’re a good man, Your Majesty. You-”

“Jensen”

“Huh?”

“Name’s Jensen... Guess you’ve earned the right.”

Jared couldn’t help the snort from erupting at that.

“What?”

He shook his head.

“No, tell me. What? What’s so funny?”

“Two minutes ago you were threatening to have me put to death; and now you- _the King_ ask me use his name... it’s just- it’s funny”  
Jensen chuckled, fine lines appearing around his eyes as they crinkled “Life’s strange like that, Jared... and I’m still undecided about whether to sentence you to death.”

The brunette sobered, “Can- Can I ask you a favour?”

The brow curved up again in what was now becoming a familiar gesture.

“Would it be possible for you to find out whether my mother’s alright? And to help her, maybe?”

“You’re not going to ask me to spare your life?”

“I made a mistake.” Jared shrugged, “And everything has a consequence”

Jensen studied him contemplatively for a long moment before licking his lips, “What if I say I have a plan? A solution to both our troubles?”

 

  
∞ ₪ ‡ ₪ ∞ 

Jared bit his lip as he looked out over the masses; the thick fur on his collar shielding him from the biting wind. It was still hard to believe that so many people had come to congratulate him... _them_ on their wedding. Logically, a part of him knew that the majority of commoners didn’t really have a choice about cheering for them; but the honest smiles and hordes that had come from even the borderlands made him think otherwise. Jensen’s style of ruling was different from that that of the Padalecki Monarchs- more open and friendlier; but there was no mistaking that the green-eyed man was a _King_.

A soft squeeze of his arm had him glancing back at said green eyes; and the warmth he saw there was unmistakable. He ruthlessly crushed the pang of wondering about his mother, grieved that she wasn’t here to bear witness his marriage... but Jensen had promised to work on that and he hoped that the aristocrat’s words would hold true. For now he could do nothing but play along.  
It was only later that night as he stepped into their chamber that the entirety of what he had agreed to crashed upon him.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, “Are you alright?”

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Ever done this before?”

He shook his head.

The hands released him, turning him as Jensen frowned up at him, expression twisted in puzzlement, “Why not?”

“Village belles don’t have riches to speak of; your Majesty... their virtue is their only asset. And it’s not something they bestow without careful consideration. And a gangly young man just returned from his mandatory service with no money or fortune to speak of is not someone anybody would want-”

“I wanted you. _Still_ do” The King refuted

Jared felt himself blush, lowering his eyes shyly at the unexpected declaration.

“Jared, I- I may not have as much experience as Samuel, but I’m no virgin either... and I know I had promised him that he was free to continue his dalliances as long as he was discrete; I say the same thing to you now; but- but I would really like it if what we have is real-”

“I’m not going to cheat on you” Jared blurted out. He had never expected to have to say something like that out loud; always thought it would be understood...and expected; but considering that absolutely nothing was going the way he imagined, it was a small change.

Emerald eyes widened in gratitude, “Thank you. And- and neither will I. I promise.”

The younger man nodded, choosing to accept it on face value.

He gasped softly when a warm hand pushed up his tunic to caress the smooth flesh of his hip, lifting huge hazel eyes to seek reassurance from the man who was now his husband.

“Sshh” Jensen murmured, as if reading his mind, “It’s okay... just- just let me take care of you”

 

  
∞ ₪ ‡ ₪ ∞ 

Two days later they were in the dining room when a messenger arrived, bowing “Your Majesty. Sire, there is a message for the Prince Consort.”

Jared jerked in surprise, _a message; for him?_ He glanced at Jensen who gave him an imperceptible nod.

But before he could accept the note, the King’s voice softly ordered the note to be checked; Jared watched on with wide eyes as two huge hounds were brought in to sniff at the sealed parchment and again once the envelope was opened. He looked at Jensen again wondering what the next step was and was unsurprised to see the monarch nod at the messenger to read the message.

The man looked up after a moment.

“The note speaks of an unfulfilled vow, Your majesty”

“Jared?”

The younger man frowned in puzzlement, extending a hand to see the note for himself. He nearly dropped it in surprise when he identified his own handwriting; remembering that day in the library when Jensen had dictated this very note to him. He glanced wide eyed at the man to see the twinkle of knowledge and decided to play along.

“Someone I knew- a friend passed away. His  mother is unwell. I had once promised to watch over her if anything ever happened to him.”

“You know the woman?”

“Better than my own mother” He gave a wry smile, wondering at the veracity of his statement given that he had never known the Prince’s mother.

“Do you know what ails her? Would the Royal physician’s care suffice?”

He felt the sting of tears behind his eyelids as he understood what Jensen had done, “It would probably be better if she was brought here”

“Her family won’t object?” Jensen asked, playing along; both men aware of the ears listening in.

“Her son was her only family; his father passed when he was but a boy”

The monarch glanced at his aide, who stepped forward, “You heard that?”

“Yes, Sire”

“Then I trust you know what to do?”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” A tiny bow before he turned to Jared, “Rest easy, my Prince; your friend’s mother will be treated with the honour and respect she deserves.”

He nodded, “Thank you”

After a brief moment he turned to face his husband again, “Sire?”

Jensen hummed in the back of his throat, looking up to glance at him.

“I would like to have my name changed to Jared in honour of my friend.”

Jensen smiled, amusement tilting the corners of his lips, “As you wish. Henceforth you will be announced as _Jared Samuel Ackles-Padalecki_ ”

It was a mouthful, but it was also having a part of his identity back. Jared beamed, he wondered at how his life had changed so much over the last few days and how much his present happiness was owed to this man. And he knew exactly how to repay him.   
He would just have to ensure the scented oils were in place before they retired for the night.

 

  
∞ ₪ ‡ ₪ ∞   
**The End**  .  
∞ ₪ ‡ ₪ ∞

Bonus Piece:  The secret behind Prince Samuels’ disappearance 

(Next Chapter)

 


	2. Bonus Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret behind Prince Samuels’ disappearance

** The secret behind Prince Samuels’ disappearance **

** **

 

Sam felt his dimples appear as he spotted his lover’s figure appear in the distance, pausing from his work he stepped out of the tiny cottage to await his arrival.

“My Lord” He whispered, smiling in relief at having his lover back in his arms.

It had been hard without that reassuring presence for the past two months of their forced separation.

“My Prince”

“No more a Prince” He reminded in between passionate kisses.

“You’ll always be a Prince to me, Sammy”

He laughed breathlessly, dragging them both in before sinking heavily into the couch; the material was coarse and hardly compared to the soft down-feather cushions he’d favoured all his life. But he didn’t mind, “Tell me. About everything I missed.”

His lover’s eyes glittered with mirth, “For once you chose wisely, or atleast so it appears. The boy you sent in your place has taken to being a Prince like a duck to water. Even managed to move his mother to the palace”

“And no one suspects anything?”

The former noble shook his head wryly, “On the contrary; I’m pretty sure your intended knows”

“What!” He couldn’t help squeak- _he could deny it later_.

“He wished me- us... health and happiness when I took his leave-”

“Do you think Jensen’s going to hunt us?”

“Given how he had his hands firmly wrapped around that boy you sent in your stead; I doubt it... but you’re not going to get a warm welcome if you ever choose to go back-”

“Stop it!" He interrupted fiercely, "I told you; and I’ll tell you again... I’m never going back. I don’t want a Kingdom, I want you”

“And what happens when you realize what you gave up for me, Sammy? Would you still love me when your hands are coarse from working? When you realize that we have no servants? Because I can’t go back either, Sam... If we do this it’ll just be the two of us, no money; no family... nothing”

The former Prince Samuel Padalecki smiled, eyes warm “And yet, we’ll have everything. _I promise_.”

∞ ₪ ‡ ₪ ∞ ∞ ₪ ‡ ₪ ∞

The End.


End file.
